Noboru Taki
This article contains major plot spoilers from the light novels that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. is a new general music teacher at Kitauji High School, substituting for Rikako-sensei, and serves as the adviser to the concert band club. He is in charge of Class 2-5 (Second years, class 5). Appearance Anime Considered attractive because of his deep blue eyes, slim body, and unkempt dark hair, Taki is popular among the school's girls because of his good looks. He is quite tall, surpassing the height of Goto, the tallest student in the band club. In the fall and winter, Taki likes to wear cardigans (usually gray, sometimes brown) over button-up shirts, sometimes with a long dark coat. In the summer, he wears short-sleeved button-ups under sleeveless sweaters and khaki pants. He also wears high-brow half-rimmed glasses. Manga In the manga, Taki's hair is not as messy and is brown instead of black. In the fall and winter, he dresses in shirts without ties, leaves the top button unfastened, and wears blazers (usually dark blue) and khaki pants. In the summer, he wears short-sleeved shirts with khaki pants. Personality In school, Taki is usually polite and soft-spoken. Overall he is very friendly, rarely seen being angry or upset unless under heavy stress. However, the students quickly find that under his gentle semblance is a highly demanding and often bluntly critical teacher with a methodical personality. Although he is undoubtedly an intuitive, effective, and talented teacher, Taki can sometimes be too harsh. Many upperclassmen who were accustomed to the passive mindset of the band club of previous years initially disliked Taki's methods. Despite this, Taki slowly earns his students' respect as everyone soon realizes that he is serious about going to the nationals. Outside of the classroom, Taki is a very different person, revealing a quirky personality. He exhibits bizarre, offbeat social behavior, can be easily distracted, and is a a bit awkward when he gets overly excited about something. He also displays a consistent pattern of perpetual tardiness. Both at work and at home, Taki is wholeheartedly dedicated to music and music education; he is one of the first teachers to arrive at school in the morning, and often stays late at night working in the faculty office. In his spare time he listens to various middle and high school band performances on his phone or laptop, assessing and studying the recordings to improve his own teaching methods. Taki is as unrelenting on himself as he is to his students, if not harsher. He is prone to self-blame and tends to set unreasonably high standards for himself. This is likely due to the high expectations his father set for him as a child. Although Taki is now a polite and professional adult, it was revealed in the light novels that he used to be rather rude, cheeky, and rebellious in his twenties. After experiencing a personal tragedy, he went through severe depression and reemerged having lost much of his former childish personality. Background Taki played horn in elementary and middle school, but switched to trombone in high school. He majored in trombone and music education at a music university. After graduation, he taught general music for a few years without directing the band club, although he did visit occasionally to help out and give advice. He temporarily stopped teaching at the age of 29, and did not return to the music profession until 5 years later, which is when the story of Hibike! Euphonium ''begins. Taki is a widower. His wife was also a music teacher, and was an alumni of Kitauji High School's band club under Taki's father's direction. The two of them met in their college wind band, and fell in love through music. Taki gave her her a white flower-shaped hairpin just before he proposed to her, and they lived happily for several years, but never had children. She fell ill early in their marriage, passing away when Taki was 29, five years before the events of ''Hibike! Euphonium. After her death, Taki suffered from crippling depression for years, quitting his job and almost entirely abandoning music. In the novels, it was mentioned that for a year or two, Taki couldn't even look at musical instruments without crying. He eventually decided to dedicate his life to fulfilling his wife's unachieved dream of taking Kitauji (her alma mater) to gold at the All-Japan band competition. In addition, because Taki is a temporary substitute for Rikako-sensei, who is on maternity leave, he has a time limit of one year to take his wife's alma mater to gold at nationals. This is the main reason he pushes his students extremely hard at first, but as the events of the Hibike! Euphonium ''light novels unfold, Taki grows to truly care about his students and begins to act more in their interest than for his own ends. This may have resulted in the band's low score at nationals, compared to their previous stunning performances. Chronology Taki first appears in episode 1, listening to band music on his phone at a local shrine. In episode 6, Taki introduces placement auditions for the first time in the club, which shocks and offends many members because the results will override seniority with musical proficiency. Although it forces everyone to practice harder, many students accuse Taki of bias, particularly concerning his affiliation with Reina Kousaka prior to teaching at Kitauji. At Michie Matsumoto's suggestion, Taki then holds a public re-audition, allowing the students to hear Reina's stellar playing firsthand and judge the results for themselves. In episode 8, Taki is enjoying himself at the Agata Festival together with Michie, who is terrorizing her students with school dress code rules. Taki mentions to Kumiko in episode 12 that he was yelled at by the vice principal for making the students practice too hard. He also gives her some vague personal reasons for why he chose to teach concert band. In episode 13, Taki is seen in the staff room before the final concert, speaking to a photo of his late wife. In the second light novel, Taki brings in Masahiro Hashimoto and Satomi Niiyama, two of his friends from college, to help him advise the band and prepare them for the next two rounds of competition. In the third light novel, Asuka's mother brings Asuka Tanaka to Taki's office and tries to demand that he give Asuka permission to quit the club. However, Taki senses that Asuka is being forced against her will and tells her mother that he will not do anything that is against his students' deepest will, assuring Asuka that he forbids her to quit the club. In the end of the third light novel, after the band fails to win gold at nationals, Taki nearly has a breakdown because he is aware that he will likely never have another chance to work with the Kitauji concert band once Rikako-sensei returns to her post, and will never have a second chance. Relationships Teachers Michie Matsumoto Michie Matsumoto is Taki's colleague and vice adviser, and taught at Kitauji while Taki's father, Tohru Taki, advised the band before his son. She is Taki's friend and sometimes mentor. Michie and Taki often spend time together after school in the staff room, and they went to the Agata Festival together. Michie also sometimes gives Taki helpful but subtle advice. Masahiro Hashimoto Taki hired Hashimoto as a percussion instructor to help his students on the path to nationals. The two of them were best friends in college and constantly got into mischief together, though Hashimoto later conceded that Taki was always the more attractive among the pair. After Taki experienced a crippling personal loss, he distanced himself from all his friends and family, including Hashimoto. Hashimoto was hurt and worried, and felt helpless as Taki drowned himself in grief. The two did not regain contact for years until Taki asked Hashimoto to help advise the band at Kitauji. Hashimoto said that he was so shocked and happy that Taki had reconnected himself with music that he almost cried, relieved to see his best friend smile again after years of sadness. Satomi Niiyama Taki hired Niiyama as a woodwind instructor to help his students on the path to nationals. The two of them, along with Masahiro Hashimoto, were good friends in college. Niiyama was a grade younger than Taki and Hashimoto, whom both saw her as a little sister of sorts. Though she is now married, she occasionally flirts with Taki just for fun, but without any serious intent. However, this leads most of the band club to suspect her for a while of being Taki's girlfriend, until Hashimoto reveals that she is already married. Students Reina Kousaka Taki and his family knew Reina and her father, a famous trumpet player, before Reina's enrollment at Kitauji. In fact, their fathers were co-advisers for the Kitauji Concert Band Club for many years. Taki's sister and Reina also knew each other a very long time, so Taki had known Reina since he was a teenager. It is mentioned in the novels that younger Taki used to cheer up Reina when she was a very young child by playing music with her. Later in the novels, Reina confesses to Taki that she loves him after the final concert when all the bands/mentors are being honored, but he misunderstands her intent and takes it as a sign of respect and thankfulness rather than romantic interest. Kumiko Oumae Taki was seen at first by Kumiko as very strict about practicing and going to the nationals, but Kumiko later realizes that it is all to help the band progress as fast as possible. She respects him and believes he is a good teacher. When Taki cuts Kumiko from an euphonium part in Crescent Moon Dance, he does it as respectfully as he can, without mentioning her name. Later, he offers a second chance to be given to her for the second round of competition, and reminds her to practice hard. Taki takes notice when Kumiko begins to practice harder, and, like he does with other students, encourages her. In the second light novel, Taki buys Kumiko and Mizore Yoroizuka each a bottle of sweet green tea when he finds them practicing in the school building late in the evening. After Taki fails to reach his own goals of having the band club secure a gold award at nationals, he comes close to a breakdown in his office, shaking all over, and tells Kumiko the full story of his wife and the promise he made to her. Kumiko consoles him with a few words, and he thanks her, seeming to feel slightly better. Family Tohru Taki Taki had a strained relationship with his father, a famous band adviser who formerly taught at Kitauji. The austere manner in which Taki's father raised his children may be responsible for his son's penchant of speaking harshly to his students. In fact, the relationship between father and son was so poor that Taki entirely avoided the band club at the school he previously taught at, because he associated the act of conducting a band with his father. It was due to this that Taki never advised any bands before Kitauji, even though he had taught general music for many years and was well-equipped to teach a high school band. However, when Taki quit his job and almost entirely abandoned music due to personal tragedy, it was his father who talked him into returning to teaching music, and into advising band at Kitauji. Gallery taki-sensei.jpg taki5.jpg hibike1.jpg taki.jpg noburo.jpg takimachi.jpg Trivia * Taki played the trombone throughout grade school and college. He majored in music education with a concentration in trombone performance. * He has perfect pitch, like his father. * He can get ''way too excited about kichi''.'' * His name means "Rising Waterfall." * Oddly, Taki prefers to conduct with his hands instead of a baton, which is extremely unusual for any band or orchestra conductor. This eccentric refusal to use a baton may stem from his belief that the ensemble should be guided and not ruled-- founded on his philosophy of valuing student initiative-- or it may have deeper roots in personal issues with his father, who was a former band adviser at Kitauji. Some have speculated that it is due to his aichmophobia, a fear of needles and sharp objects. * On the anniversary of his wife's death, Taki wears his wedding ring to class. * For some reason, Taki always keeps the top button on his shirts fastened. * Taki gets to school extremely early every morning, and leaves extremely late at night. He leaves his office only to sleep, buy pre-packaged food, or pray for his wife at a shrine. * The white flower hairpin that Taki gave his wife before proposing to her is a recurring symbol that appears in the manga and anime. Navigation category:Teachers category:Characters category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Brass Players